Traditionally when utilizing network load balancing, a client requests a service and/or data to a load balancer network device that selects the optimal load balanced server to provide the requested service/data. For example, the load balancer selects a server from one of a plurality of servers that can provide the requested service/data and the request is provided to the selected server. However, subsequent requests from the same client that desires to maintain the same session with the selected server should be provided to the same selected server by the load balancer. For example, the selected server may be maintaining state information for a user session of the client and the subsequent request that relies on the maintained state information should be handled by the selected server even though the load balancer has the ability to direct request to another server. Therefore, there exists a need for an effective way for a load balancer to maintain a communication session.